Beyond Broken
by Luvin' the Muffin
Summary: His blood ran cold as his arms were strapped to that damn chair again. His claws instinctively dug themselves into the cheap leather. Electricity crackled to life, illuminating his attacker's face. Then the unforgiving sting of electricity.  Daxter's POV
1. Chapter 1

**This is actually suppose to be a multi-chapter fic, but it depends on how I feel and if I can get it to really go anywhere. I have the middle and ending pretty much thought up but it'll probably change as I go on. It all depends on how the beginning goes. Well enjoy and reviews are much appreciated. **

**Beyond Broken part 1**

(Daxter's POV)

The acidic air really sucks here, I'm used to it, I really shouldn't be complaining but the thing is I have to complain about something. It's encoded into my very DNA y'know. So I'm sitting up on my side kicks shoulder just complaining, and thankfully he ain't getting' pissy yet.

With how today's been going I'm surprised I haven't been slapped on the back of the head in scolding at least once already. Jak, the real hero is walking along gun drawn while I chatter away in his ear. We're on another pointless life threatening mission, joy, joy.

We've been in worse places at least, so I can't complain too much about it, that's why I decided to set my sights on the air around us.

No one has bothered to attack us yet, must be afraid of Orange Lightning, or the big ass gun Jak has. I think they're more afraid of me though.

"Mmmmnnn…" I mutter my body laying over his shoulder plate my arms draped down lazily. "This is boring Jak, when can we go home?"

"Not till we get that device," Jak stated trekking along without a complaint.

"Jaaaaak…" I whine slipping off his shoulder to land on my feet gracefully, cause I'm just that good. I stick my hands in my pockets and trail after him. If I don't walk I'm going to fall asleep on his shoulder then slip off and face plant on the ground, and probably break my nose. "This sucks, I at least want a little action for once."

"You hardly ever like going into the battle field Dax," Jak stated his blue eyes scanning the area ahead as he gave me a side long glance. "It's as if we've somehow ended up in a different dimension."

"Weird isn't it? We must be in the Twilight zone…an I don't mean the book series…" I muttered taking in the sights around me, ain't much to gawk at here neither. This place is barren and completely void of life, I'm pretty sure Jak coulda left his gun at home.

My ears suddenly perk as I hear something move, an it sounds like claws are scrapping against the earth. My fur rises up just at the mere sound, sounds like something's stalkin' us…

Now I really want to be by my pal's side, on all fours I rush to his side leaping up and landing on his shoulder. "Jak…"

"I know…" He murmurs back to me. His finger on the trigger of the gun and I feel his muscles tense under me, he's ready for it.

"It's big Jak," my voice hissing out of my throat as my ears twitch nervously. "It's a big bugger…an we're being stalked by it…" He knows, I know he knows but I have to tell him, I have to know that I'm not gong crazy.

Whatever it is, it's big…real big I gulp and duck right behind his ear, half burying myself in his short strands of green-blond hair. Every part of me that is animal instincts is screamin' at me to hit the high road and get the hell outta Dodge.

It never made an entrance, not at first and not for a while. We'd managed to cover quite a bit of ground before that monster busted outta the brush roaring and salivating ready to eat us both. I screamed when I saw the thing, it had just busted out of nowhere and just when I was calming down again. Jerk.

My claws dug into Jak's scalp but he was to busy blasting at the beast to really pay attention. I hung on as best as I could my claws eventually slipping from his goggles. I slammed down on my usual perch my insides bouncing together. Aghhh…my mouth hung open wide as the air whooshed from my lungs, I gagged pupils shrinking I claw weakly to get a grip on his shoulder plate but I couldn't manage it. Pathetic right?

Hello ground, oof! I face plant, something I'd been trying to avoid all day. Just can't go my way can it. My limbs fall to my side as I lay there and gasp. Jak's too busy to notice and the monster is too busy trying to kill Jak. At least that gives me enough time to get moving, my limbs numb and my lungs burning.

"What a wonderful distraction that beast provides…" New voice, new very scary and threatening voice! With eyes as big as saucers I turn to look at who'd said that. Towering over me is a guy with jet black hair going just past his ears in length, some o' the long strands of hair are pulled back slightly to keep it outta his face. There's one strand however that arches over his forehead and in front of his eye, the tip barely resting against his cheek, I hold in a laugh. Doesn't seem like a guy I wanna piss off. The rest o' him doesn't look as funny, he's wearing a simple green tunic really, but the thing latched to his hip is what's got me extremely troubled. That's the part that doesn't look so simple.

Latched to his side was a noose attached to a stick…a restraining device for animals. My throat suddenly becomes dry, there ain't nothin' out here but that big monster my pal's still fighting right now. Like hell he could catch and restrain that monster with that wimpy thing, he couldn't even get it around the freakin' things neck! No as I stare at it, it seems to get more and more ottsel sized. That noose would fit just right over my head an' then tighten around my neck, my fingerless-gloved hands unconsciously go to my throat and I rub there in worry.

"Ah, you ain't a dumb one I see," the man stated grinning at me wickedly. Move legs move! Dammit where is Jak! Oh yea still risking his life to kill that giant monster. I'm on my own whether I like it or not at the moment.

He advances before I'm able to even scurry an inch back. "Don't try to run…" he had a very sad look on his face, too bad cream puff, puppy dog eyes don't work on Orange Lightning, especially when you trying to capture me! Everything is still numb though, my lungs still haven't been able to get a good amount o' air into them.

My teeth gritted as he unlatches that fiendish device resting so prone at his hip. I hate him already…an' I'm not going with him if I can help it! Forcing myself to stand I begin to back up keeping him just within my sights to not run into him. The other thing in my sights is Jak, he seems to be doing just fine. The monster is on the ground right now pawing at it's face where it's been hit.

Nice try! Tryin' to get me while I'm distracted you jerk! He lunges again, not even fazed by his failure and slams the device just next to me. I eep and take off scrambling around the musty ground and dogging left and right to and fro. This guy's a pro though where I zag he zigs and almost gets me each time. Definitely been around the block more than once already, I'd been impressed if he wasn't trying to capture me for who knows what!

Jak's too busy to ask for help and now I know I really need it. This guy's a pro and I'm not match for him. Hey, I know half the time I BS that I'm the most amazing freakin' thing ever since bottled water but I need help dammit!

I yell in horror as I see the loop just in front of me, which untimely means it's all around me, the actual shout that came from my throat sounded more like an animal than me. A trapped animal. I freeze up in horror and that's when he tightens it around my throat, tightly too tightly, I gag and gasp.

"Sorry," your not sorry! "Forgot how frail yer tender throat is." I'll show you tender throat! He jostles me suddenly, laughing his ass off. When Jak gets done with that beast over there he'll totally kick your ass, so just laugh it up.

"You'll be sorry ya asshole!," I hiss clawing at the device around my throat. I jerk back and forth helplessly and all he does is tightens the muscles in his arm to stop me from even moving an inch in any direction. Great, I'm screwed.

"Daxter!" I look over to Jak and I'm pretty sure my eyes must be sparkling in happiness. Then I realize he's still fighting the monster and can't get away from it to save my skinny ass. I get jostled again for good measure and I gasp in pain as the stick prods my throat viciously. I betcha it's going to bruise…good thing I got fur, won't be as noticeable. Then I had the sudden sinking feeling that this was going to be the first of many bruises…and scratches…and pain in general.

"Jak look out!" he's too busy staring at me to notice the monster coming in for a killing hit with it's huge freakin' paws. It wasn't enough and my pal goes flying through the air his head slamming into a nearby rock. My eyes widened and I pull against my restraint so viciously and with such blind panic I almost knock that a'hole off his feet. He even had to use his other hand to stop me from going any farther. "JAK!"

He doesn't move, doesn't even look like he's breathing and my ears droop. I shake my head, Jak can't be dead. He can't! He's the flippin' protagonist for Pete's sake! He can't die! Not like this…a voice in my head whispers to me. He can't die like this..My breath gets caught in my throat as the monster approaches him, it's hungry…it's going to eat my pal, cause it's hungry! I can't let that happen! I know I'm no match for that monster but…I yank at my restraints, I have to do something!

"LET ME GO!" I scream at the top of my lungs when Jak doesn't respond to anything. "YOU BASTARD LET ME GO!" White hot light pumps through my vision as electricity dances across my fur and into my body. I scream as my knees buckle and I fall to the ground. Everything twitches, this a'hole actually shocked me! But at the moment it isn't about me…it's about Jak, Jak who's not moving and looks dead. Who could very well be dead…

"Wow, feisty, didn't think I'd have to use the shock on ya," the man stated with awe, I wanted to punch his freakin' face in right now as I lay there. "Ya have such determination to reach your master don'tcha?"

My brow furrows at that, nobody's my master, not even Jak. The blond is my friend! My best friend! Not my master! "He's my friend…" I hiss through clenched teeth as pain still rears through my body. My eyes suddenly dart back to my fallen pal and they widened as I begin to scream my lungs off again. That monster is poised over Jak ready to eat him, no! My claws scrap against the ground as I try to pull myself up.

"Oi! Beast, get over here, leave that alone, y'don't know where is been!" the man ordered the beast, his beast…this was all a set up! It listens obediently and trots up to us, where I get a full view of just how huge this mo fo is…'bout the size of a small house. Then I feel myself being dropped into a cage before I can really 'appreciate' just how large and intimidating the beastie is.

My hands clench the bars as I watch Jak get tinier and tinier in the distance. I perk my ears and my eyes widen, was that just a sign of life? No…My ears can only droop as I watch the wind ruffle his hair, the only thing that looked alive and it was just mother nature playing a prank on me…She totally went to the same bitchin' school as fate and karma…


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the next part of my craptasticle fic. Hope ya enjoy, and stop by for a spell leave behind a review, it's much loved, y'know?**

**Disclaimer: If I owned them...nobody could bother to be serious. **

**Beyond Broken Part 2**

Whoa, whoa! Get that thing away from me! My host doesn't listen when I back away ears flattened against my skull eyes narrowed and a scowl marrying my face, he just keeps prodding that needle into my pen. By th' time this is over I'm gonna have a phobia of needles. Chalk that one up on a list of irrational fears I harbor.

One is toilets…just, just don't ask on that one.

I hiss in pain as the needle is shoved into my arm, by this time he's tired of screwin' around and just grabs me by the throat before jabbing the needle roughly into my arm. As soon as he lets go of me, the contents already surging through my veins I jerk away before he can remove the needle, removing it viciously myself.

"Mind explainin' what was in that!" I snarl my hand rubbing the spot where the needle had been. It burned slightly, course that could just be my mind playing cruel tricks on me.

"Ain't nothing that's gonna hurtcha…" the way he trailed off made me think he wanted to end that sentence with 'yet'. "Just make ya go to sleep. Don't want you knowing where we live."

"We? Ya mean you and blubber mouth right here?" I remark dryly eyeing the beast who is more than pleased to just be in it's master's company. I shutter as I watch a long trail of saliva trail down onto the ground making a puddle on the ground I could drown in. I gag maybe a bit over dramatically but it's still nasty…

"Nah, few others ya will meet em' soon enough," he stated jostling my cage slightly as I become drowsy in it, I startle awake for a moment glaring at him. "Is rude to fall asleep when someone's talkin' to ya."

"No, what's real rude…" I yawn half way through my sentence the drugs are really startin' to take effect now, I stumble back and forth as I try to keep awake. "is kidnappin' someone!"

"Now see, that's the talk that really pisses me off," the man stated voice growing slightly deeper and far more threatenin'. I back away as far as I'm able from him in my confinement as he draws me up to look into his eyes. "Learn your place _animal_."

"This is a bitchin' match yer gonna lose…" I growl lowly in my throat and that's when he launches my cage sending me flying feet a head of him. I can't believe it but it becomes more believable when the side of my face smashes against the bares of the cage as it meets the ground. The rest of me crumbles against the cage, my body positioned in all the angles the cage is. I'm pretty sure my shoulder's knocked outta place already. Dirt and dust fly into my eyes and I cough weakly darkness creeping in the sides of my vision. I watch as his boot rests on the top of my cage and I managed to weakly lift my head up before uttering the word, "Bastard…"

After that darkness.

My eyes burn as I blink, a bright light causing me to squint my eyes before I go untimely blind. No, I'm not blind…someone turned the bright light off. Least they were being courteous right now, though I ain't sure how long that's gonna last.

"Terribly sorry good sir!" a sophisticated voice stated and I looked around warily wiling my freakin' eyes to adjust. Where the hell was I anyway? An where did Sparky go? Or cream puff, which ever, he's Sparky now for freakin' electrocuting me. "I hardly ever get time to read, and well, that's the only light. Horridly bright, no?"

When my eyes fully adjusted I was shocked to find a labbit before me, I'd always known them as extinct since coming here.

His rabbit like ears twitched at me and his large black eyes tinted with green, blinked several times before a smile creaked across his face. He wore a very tattered sweater, the colors faded to a very musty looking brown and his lemur tail waved out just under the hem of his sweater his rabbit like feet sprouting from the large sweater. The smile only widened as he gazed at me.

Did I have something on my face? I was surprised when he threw the book to the floor and wrapped his arms around me, his face pressed against my shoulder, thankfully the uninjured one.

"I haven't had a room mate in ages!" I heard him sob, okay I need my space! I shove him backwards but not enough to hurt him. He seems embarrassed scratching the back of his dirty blond locks his sandy brown cheeks dusted with crimson as his embarrassment surfaces fully. "Sorry, I lost my sense. They've kept me in here for quite some time. For some reason they're disturbed by my wanting to read."

"Why do they care if you read?" I asked seriously curious. Gee I know I don't read all that much, hardly ever cause of all the missions we have to do 24/7, but why would they think it weird for him wantin' to read? The labbit was quick to retrieve his book, clutching it firmly to his chest he looked to the floor examining his feet, not willing to look me in th' eyes.

"They find it indecent for an animal to wish to read, it's too human for them so they shun it with much disgust." My jaw about hit the ground at hearing this. _Too human_? What was wrong with an _intelligent_ animal acting human and showing some sign of being brainy? A rock planted itself firmly into my stomach as my throat dried up, this was going to be hell…

"Well they can't get anymore bastardly than that," I remark distastefully, scowling as I crossed my arms. I decided to introduce myself then, might as well be nice to my only possible ally. "Th' name's Daxter, yours?"

"Kitchi," he stated pleasantly, grinning from ear to ear. "Pleasure to meet you Daxter."

"Yea, yea, so how th' hell do we get outta here?" His ears drooped and I watched him sit the book down gently on the floor. He faced me and pointed upwards, there was a window, wide open and just beginnin' to get climbed through.

Though it was far too high for either of us to reach I realized with a sinking heart. Far too high. Why the hell was it in here for? Kitchi seemed to understand what I was thinking.

"They do it because they think it's funny." I got my answer but that leaves me only ten times more confused. He too looked longingly at the window before locking eyes with me. "They like to watch prisoners on the brink of insanity in particular, try to escape. Making fools of themselves as they scramble up the wall in desperation."

The more and more I hear, the more and more this place just sucks. Before we can talk anymore a door, far too big and heavy for either of us to move aside opens, scrapping against the floor with an eerie shrieking noise. My ears twitched before I slammed my hands down on my ears almost wringing them out. At least if I was deaf I wouldn't hear that annoying sound.

Ah an there's Sparky bringing light from the outside which is freakin' bright! A scowl is already forming across my face, oooo, Sparky you've pissed me off in the first thirty minutes since I've known you. You win the new record of becoming the fastest jackass on Orange Lightning's list! I'm gonna get you a mother f'n cake for the celebration, and a knuckle sandwich too…

That regal look is so unbecoming of you Sparky. All he does is strut up to us, his eyes icy but a clear joyful smile on his face. His fake cheer is unsettling, he seems to be enjoying all of this a bit too much. "Time to go," he stated grinning toothily his teeth looking strangely sharper than a normal human's…

An he's talking about me, oh boy. Pain and torture devices awaiting me, yay! I can hardly contain my excitement. Mmm is that big enough for an ottsel to squeeze through? I wonder faintly as I notice he's left the door slightly open. I probably would bolt right this moment, the thing is however I have no idea where I'm at and how the hell I can get out…not yet, but soon. It'll have to be soon if I expect to survive.

I'm quickly restrained by that retarded noose, and jerked along roughly as he strides off. He towers over me his strides long and quick, I'm mostly being dragged along by him. Kit is left behind, cowering where he stands, the fear that's radiating off o' him is thick, I betcha I coulda cut it with a knife if I wanted, and if I had a knife. Course if I had a knife this would be a totally different situation. Do I hear a Kill Bill theme coming on?

I'm quickly thrown into a chair, just my size too, as if they've been…expecting…I gulp…me. Two people their faces shadowed by the bright lights around us are quick to latch me into the chair.

"So do I get a complementary barf bag on this ride?" I growl eyes narrowed to slits and glaring at the people around me. Heart attack! That thing came out of flippin' nowhere! It slammed down on my mouth, locking it in place. A…a _muzzle_? I'm no animal! Bad argument I know! I know! But I was a human once, I don't think like an animal, I just look like one!

My voice is muffled by the muzzle and instinctively I pull against my restraints, panic suddenly causing my heart to pump rapidly. I really am gonna have a heart attack!

Sparky suddenly decides to spin me around, the chair spinning rapidly on its axis. The world around me becomes a blur until he slams his hand down on the top of the chair stopping it. In that same movement he pulls the chair down so I'm laying out straight, still struggling but ten times dizzier.

I can't speak, but I do manage a groan through the muzzle. He seems to take sincere enjoyment out of that sound, sicko…

My body tenses as I feel soft fingers trail down my side, and I see Sparky kneeling next to the chair, running his hands through my fur in odd fascination like a kid petting a crocadog for the first time. I wriggle uncomfortably, animal yes, but still human on the inside. This guy is a total pedophile! Course I doubt he knows how old I am and I'm pretty positive he doesn't care neither.

He quickly plucks a few strands of my orange fur from my side, causing me to become even less comfortable. Cause y'know I was already real comfortable before now, the hospitality here is real swell! Restraints and muzzles for everyone, what more could you ask for? The guy hands off my fur, allowing an assistant to put it into a bottle and take it away someplace out of my line of vision. What the hell?

"Now, my furry little companion, I want to ask you something before we begin our program…" Programs weren't ever good…nothing ever good came from the word program, at least most o' the time any how. He quickly clicks something on my muzzle and it opens very slightly, allowing me to speak I guess. "A head shake will suffice, I don't' want you talking." He says that as if it's a bad thing if I talk. I grin mostly on the inside cause of this stupid muzzle, looks like I know how to piss Sparky off now. Tee hee! An talking is something I'm good at. My voice was muffled but I managed to speak.

"Gee, no talking I don't know if I-" I cut off on a scream as electricity pumped through my body at high voltage. "AAAAGH!"

"No, talking!" he snarled removing the tazer from my side. Where the hell did that come from? Didn't see it before…my mind's numb agh…he must have a whole bag o' goodies…greaaaat…"Now first off, what the hell are you exactly?"

That's not a mother f'n yes or no question you dumbass! I hiss inside my head because honestly I don't want to get another dose of shock therapy from psycho man! The tazer crackles to life and I fear he's going to stick me with it again, but he doesn't just waves it in front of my face.

"Answer the question…" he grinned happily. The tazor causing my fur to rise simply from the static electricity.

"You told me not to spea-" I screamed out in agony as he hit me with the tazor, in the same spot again. My skin burns and my fur is annihilated by the raising heat of the electricity jolting through me. What the hell? My head falls limply back, my eyes drooping in pain and exhaustion. I just can't keep my head up with the combined weight of th' pain and muzzle. A low whimper sounds form my throat and he chuckles stroking my brow tenderly.

"It's a no win situation my friend," he whispers into my ear stroking my cheek, my teeth instinctively bare themselves in a snarl, but my eyes are wide in fear. "No matter what you do, you'll be subjected to pain. Do you know why?"

I could only muster something bordering on a whimper and a growl as he released my head allowing it to fall back onto the hard chair, causing a headache to grow in the back of my head.

"Because you're a freak of nature…" he hissed before I was released from my restraints. Anyone in their right mind would have bolted then, and I was in my right mind albeit dulled now by pain, but those people in their right minds hadn't been electrocuted twice by a sadistic man. I didn't feel like going for a third right now.

As I'm lifted up by my scruff and taken back down to my cell, thrown in like a bag of trash, and having Kit rush to my side worried. I know one thing for sure, there is no kindness in this place. Not for freaks like us…

**Now we're introducing Kitchi, a little friend for Daxter, who will hopefully keep our orange ball of fluff from cracking under the pressure. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Oh looks like I got motivation! Somehow, we'll see how it goes in this chapter. Hopefully people are readin' the story. So if you drop by and read this, leave a review, I get more motivation the more reviews I get. **

**It's really simple, if I can take thirty minutes to an hour out of my schedule to get these chapters up you can at least leave a review that'll take you five minutes to make. **

**Disclaimer-I don't own em, so don't ask. Ask Naughty Dog, cause you know they own them.  
**

"Mahoni gave me these," Kitchi explained as he gently wrapped my side with cloth bandages, the side that had been tazed. My ears perked slightly, who was Mahoni? "She's the vet here."

Ah, is he a mind reader or something?

"So why is she workin' in such a swell place like this?" I muttered looking around our cell, from what the rest of the place looked like, seem they didn't stray too far from the grime and rust look. Probably can't get much business in a place like this.

He tore the wrapping with his teeth fastening it to my side and patting it gently for good measure before replying. "It's her father's business, it's more of a forced labor anyhow."

"So even humans get the crappy life here?" Kit nodded before standing up and hiding away the bandages. Probably wasn't allowed to have anything remotely human in here, the book must be a very large stretch, since they're disturbed by Kit wantin' to read.

"Yup, oh, you'll have to remove those before Henous returns. Sorry for the inconvenience, but you don't want to get into trouble."

I wanted to say anymore than I already am, but I figured it didn't matter and nodded. The bandages actually did ease off the pain, were they laced with green eco? Then something hit me.

"Ya mean that jackass' name is Henous?" Kit nodded and my eyes narrowed. Good now I actually have a legal name I can put down on my list. After a few minutes of silence, very uncomfortable silence, I decided to speak up.

"So what's Mahoni like?" I asked trailing off, looking up at the grimy ceiling.

"She's very kind," I heard Kit murmur as he went about his business tidying the place up. I'm sure it's something to do, to keep his mind off of where he is and just how crappy his life is now. Though I haven't heard him gripe. "She doesn't deserve this life. I'm surprised she hasn't complained about it yet, you know?"

Complaining…something I really wish I was doing on Jak's shoulder right now. The painful image of him laying motionless on the ground flashes through my mind's eye, taunting me. I swear I hear something say, _those times will never return, he's dead…_ then for some reason it adds on, _because of you…_

The worst part is I think that tiny voice in my head is right. Those guys where after me…but, but I didn't know! I didn't know…it'd end this way. I feel homesick already…I just want to be home. But more than anything right now…I want to be human, 'cause if I was a human, I would 't be here.

"Hey Daxter, just how old are you?" I hear the labbit ask me as he sits next to me, breaking me from my trance.

"Eighteen, why?"

"Just curious," the rabbit stated fiddling with his very musty sweater. Why did he keep that nasty thing on anyway?

"So how old are you?" I decided to find out just how old my cell mate was. Might as well.

"Sixteen or seventeen, I can't remember," he murmured sitting down next to me. He's counting out on the ground but he seems frustrated, like his memory is suppressed or something. "In all honesty I have a hard time recalling."

"Well we'll just call ya seventeen," We both rocketed to our feet as we heard the large door scratching against the ground. I was quick to tear of the just newly wrapped bandages and shoved em into my pocket. My head snapped back to the door, they were coming in for someone, for one of us…to put us in that chair. I felt my whole mouth going dry, my fists clenched and shaking. I'm not scared! I'm not…Yeah, just keep tellin' yourself that Dax, all the while your shaking in your skin.

It's Sparky…oh great he's here for me. What is it this time? All his does is motion for me to come forward with his finger. Yeah like hell, if you're going to torture me you're going through the trouble of catching me! I shake my head eyes narrowing, and he narrows his with just as much venom. Bah, a stalemate, but I ain't crackin' first, come and get me Sparky!

He reached for me and I quickly dodge out of th' way, my ottsel prowess really helping me out now. Ok so maybe it's good to be an ottsel, I'm able to maneuver around the guy, but I know it's only a matter of time before he catches me.

I gag as I feel the noose suddenly tighten around my throat, when did he…? Oh he's good, which means this is bad. My claws frantically claw at the noose with instinctual fear, yup we've been here before, and every cell in my body is awake. Adrenaline is a nice thing, sometimes you can do stuff you normally can't do with it. Which is flippin' awesome.

Sadly I don't got enough adrenaline to get me outta this place. An at the rate these fun little torture fests are going the more and more that nifty little adrenaline will weaken. I have to make a move soon.

This time when we're going through the hall and too my special room, I take in a few more sights than I did last time. This place really is a dump. The walls are soil and metal honestly the place looks like it's going to fall down, I guess they don't have as much security in the hallways as they do in the cells. I better make a note of that. I could probably dig my way outta here if I ever get out of my cell; which happens to be very thick metal walls, you can tell by the window they're about one to two feet thick.

I'm quickly thrown in my chair, the shackles clamping down tightly. My wrists ain't that big, what'd they do? Measure to make sure I was as uncomfortable as possible?

Ranting is tiring, even if it's all in my head. But I have to rant in my head, y'know? Cause this chucklehead would zap me to death if I even thought of ranting about how all of this sucks. Before I make my escape…maybe I should say if? No! Before I make my escape, I'll rant cause that'll get his goat.

"Your friend is looking for you," Sparky didn't seem too happy as he paced. Wait what did he just sa-

_Tap, tap, tap, tap, scrrrrch!_

My ears twitched as he drug his metal tipped boot across the equally metal floor making the most irritating, ear drum exploding sound! My claws instinctively dug themselves into the arm rest they were forced to lay on. That made my brain go on the fritz, what did he say again?

"You know who I'm talking about," the man growled lowly getting into my face. Ok…once again I'm subjected to someone who clearly doesn't know how to brush! Also I don't know what your talking about because you decided to be irritatin'! "That blond fellow you were with?"

My eyes widened in realization. Jak...Jak was lookin' for me? He was alive? Wa hoo! I wanted to scream that but before I could do anything Sparky decided to whip out his namesake and zap me in the same tazer spot he favored.

It tore from my mouth finally, the scream I mean. My claws dig into the chair even more, tearing up the leather. Oh he's going to be pissy when he sees what I've done.

Any more than he already is? What else could he do to you?

I swallowed thickly at the thought of what else this psycho could do to me. How far he could torture me with that pleasured look in his eye. What did he have against me? I'm a man in an animal's body, I'm hardly a threat to him. Hell I didn't even know who the hell this guy was!

But he knows you…

Gee that little voice in my head is getting real annoyin'. The scary thing is though, it's right on the dot. How the hell does Henous know about me? I know me and Jak get around, in all our infamous glory, but what the hell man? I'm just the sidekick! Yes you heard me admit it, I know I'm the sidekick I'm not that conceded. Was it the time I was on my own looking for Jak?

No…this guy…I've never seen him before in my life. That's it I need answers even at the risk of getting zapped to death.

"How do you know me?" I slurred, glad he hadn't put the muzzle on yet.

"Hm?" Henous fiddled with the tazer and looked down at me. "I don't know you."

"Cut the bullshit," I hissed eyes narrowing. "You were after me specifically…"

"Don't think your so special," the man sniffed before bringing the tazer close to my abused side and allowing it to go off for a second. It wasn't pressed into my skin but I did get a good shock from it. I gritted my teeth waiting for it to stop. "I'm after all you wretches who think you're human."

"I was a human…" I snarled eyes still narrowed as I recovered from the slight shock of the tazer.

"And that's what makes you the worst of them all," Henous hissed finally digging his tazer deep into my side. I let out a gasp of pain as the tazer almost tore into the flesh on my side, but he didn't let it go off yet. He quickly turned the dial on the tazer, but I couldn't see what the options were. "You were human…and you chose to be an animal…"

"I'm still human on the-" I didn't finish, he let the tazer go and that's when I experienced a pain I had never felt before in my life. It tore at my very soul eating its way up until it reached my brain, drumming harshly against the back of my head. My cries didn't even sound human, I didn't know I could produce such noises, I sounded like a beaten crocadog.

Something almost snapped inside me…whatever it is I'm not sure, but I can hear it snap. Not physically of course…almost a mental snap. It stops…thank the precursors it finally stops. My body sags in the restraints as I lay there panting and looking at the satisfied grin on that bastard's face. As I lay in the aftermath of the pain, my body twitching reflexively I have one plea to the heavens, Please let Jak get here soon…

I hope the heavens are listening.

**I'm tempted to kill someone off.  
**


End file.
